


Flames on the Water

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Castles, Dragons, Even the title is a metaphor, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Fluff, I borrowed Heathers characters, I borrowed Sara Berry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Metaphors, Nobility, Not a Crossover, Princes & Princesses, Weapons, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: Mercenary Michael Mell heard rumors. Rumors of a 'Grand Quest' that turned out to be true. A dragon had kidnapped the princess of the kingdom of Seveleve! With the promise of a large reward, Michael took on the quest. With his dragonsbane morning star and horse, Marley, backing him up, he felt confident in completing this quest.Not that he cared about a whiny "princess", of course. Once the quest is over, he would take the money and possibly the captain rank. Nothing more.





	Flames on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> Few things! 
> 
> 1\. They mention sex and rape in this at different points. I kept this Mature instead of Explicit because I don't go into huge detail about either of them. I'm just putting the TW here.  
> 2\. This took about 3 days? Lmao. I had nothing better to do.  
> 3\. Each (-) on its own line shows a timeskip (even though at some point I'm pretty sure I write "a few hours later")  
> 4\. Enjoy!

“Sorry, I think that I misheard you. If I didn’t, then what do you mean ‘go kill a dragon’ and then ‘go save a princess’, you madwoman!” Michael shouted. 

“I mean what I say!” The guardswoman shouted. She had at least a meter on Michael, but that didn’t stop the shorter mercenary from glaring daggers. 

It also didn’t stop him from making a comment on her incorrect use of the phrase.

“Okay, explain again why you’re asking me?” Michael shoved a finger against her side.

“We’ve sent royal guards, magicians, and mercenaries alike. None of them have come back,” the woman explained. She was donned in crimson armor and the blade of her spear was bigger than Michael’s head. Her skin was light blue and Michael would’ve guessed hypothermia if he didn’t know that frost giants were a thing.

“So, I save this princess-” Michael was interrupted by nearby snickering. Another guard, but it was a normal human man. He wore silvery armor that held the crest of the kingdom over his heart; a flute and violin over the reaper. Something about ‘tunes of demise’ was the motto of Seveleve, the kingdom Michael was in. “Anyway. I save the princess, and what do I get?” 

“First of all, ten thousand pounds,” the guard said.

Michael nearly choked. He could retire in a few years with that money sitting in his pockets. 

“Second of all, if you desire, the heart of the princess,” she continued.

Michael deflated. It was nice that homosexuality wasn’t a sin, but unfortunately for one Michael Mell, he preferred the company of men.

“Third of all, a captain ranking as the princess’s bodyguard,” the guardswoman finalized.

“Alright, I’m in. Let me go hire a crew and-”

“You can’t. The dragon’s den lets in two trespassers at a time. Some ancient enchantment,” the guardswoman explained.

“What?” Michael shouted. A few nearby pigeons flew away. 

“Yeah. Them’s the breaks, kid,” the guardswoman shrugged.

“Fine. I’ll do it,” Michael grumbled. He slid his prized morning star off his back. He thought a sword was too boring, a rapier too fancy, an axe too brutish, and a spear too heavy. Besides, there was something satisfying about ‘gaining experience’ through a spiked ball on a chain. 

Besides, the metal was made out of dragonsbane which was arguably the toughest metal in existence. 

“You sure? No one would berate you for backing out,” the guardswoman said.

“If I want to back out, I’ll just turn back. I can see the dragon’s den from here.” Michael pointed to a pointy mountain in the distance.

“You really can, can’t you,” the frost giant murmured. 

Michael rolled his eyes and pulled his hood over his head. He decided that his comfortable red sweater wouldn’t be formal enough for a king, so he decided to go with his best cloak; a black one piece that went down to his ankles.

The outside of the castle wasn’t too impressive. Michal’s homeland, Trenton, didn’t have castles, but it had especially large houses made of gemstones found in abundance like rubies. The outside was more practical than spectacular.

If one pictured the castles in storybooks with four towers connected by stone walls and a single large tower in the middle of it all, the Seveleve castle would be a downgraded version of that. It had two towers, one in the front and one in the back. Three men in both towers each would control three crossbows. There was no moat or bridge, but a simple concrete pathway that led to a pair of wooden doors. The ‘body’ of the castle was a square shape that wasn’t very wide compared to the buildings the mercenary had seen in Trenton. Would the inside be more impressive? Most likely. Rich people had a tendency to overspend on interiors.

Michael walked in and his jaw dropped. Purple was a rare color that was hard to come by.

So how was every single wall covered in it?

Golden symbols etched onto the walls along with portraits filled the main room. Multiple doors, all different gemstones, likely led to deeper levels. The main room, however, was where the king sat. Michael had heard stories of how the king of Seveleve was a fair, just man. 

When he saw his appearance, Michael wasn’t sure if he was the king.

First of all, his crown was gone. His silvery hair didn’t mix well with the brown spots and his beard was horribly unkempt. He lacked pants, too. Michael had to avert his eyes to prevent himself from being too traumatized. He wore a cloak similar to Michael’s except that its front was… open. 

“Good man. How may… I assist?” He asked between sniffles.

Michael bent down and dropped his weapon. He still remembered his manners. “Milord. I wish to retrieve your child from the dragon.”

“And… what is your name and origin?” He let out a shuddering breath. The hair on Michael’s neck rose a little. Nerves? Chills? He wasn’t sure.

“Michael Mell, of Trenton. I’m a mercenary who heard rumors of a ‘Grand Quest’ of sorts. I know that we have a bad rep for being curious and greedy, but I truly believe that I am qualified for this quest,” Michael admitted.

“How do I know that I’m not just sending you off to die?” The king asked. The question made Michael amused and offended. 

“Dragonsbane. That’s what my weapon is made of.” Michael couldn’t help but smirk.

“Is it really true?” The king stood up. Michael refused to look at his legs, so he kept his head down.

“There would be no point in lying. I wouldn’t be doing this unless I was sure of myself,” Michael said.

“Then, you have my permission to try. However, if someone gets me my child back before you, I have to give the rewards to them. Are you still willing to go?” He asked.

“Of course. I will depart now.” Michael stood and sheathed his weapon.

Michael stepped outside and squinted. The sun had decided to come out of the dreary clouds high above. It must have been high noon.

“So, you got permission, runt?” The guardswoman asked.

Michael glared at her. “Yes. I would appreciate it if you would not take that tone with me.”

“Says who?” She spat out.

“Says the future captain of Seveleve.”

Michael walked far enough in order to break out into a grin. That was such an amazing comeback! Michael would have his own personal scribe write that down after he was done.

He moved throughout the town and dodged out of the way of the busy people. The town was best known for trade and carpentry, so plenty of horses and wood were moved around. An especially long plank hit Michael in the head and both parties apologized for the incident. 

Because while Michael occasionally assassinated people in their sleep, he still had his manners.

In the outskirts of the mostly wooden town, Michael’s horse was tied tightly to a tree. He named her Marley after a famous bard in his hometown. Sometimes, when the horse listened to the bard’s music, she would start neighing to the words and Michael couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

After making sure the food in the horse’s satchel was secured, he grabbed the reins.

“Hi-ya!” Michael cracked them like whips and the horse took off towards the mountain. It wouldn’t take more than a few hours to get to the mountains.

-

At the bottom, Michael jumped off his horse and fell on the ground with a soft oof. He dusted himself off and reached into the satchel. Thank God for Jenna the Magician in his homeland. She had a speciality with sizes and could make objects that were thousands of meters tall a mere millimeter if she wanted.

That was why Michael had a ladder the size of his palm. 

“Revert, oh ladder of everlasting height,” Michael said dryly. It extended high, high enough to reach the top of the entrance. It was a small dark platform and it must have been about seven hundred meters up.

And that was why Jenna made sure her ladders stuck to the surfaces. Michael made a note to himself to bake her muffins the next time he was in Trenton.

Michael gripped the ladder and began his ascension. Seven hundred meters? No problem…

… Was what Michael said at the first step. At step three hundred and fifty who knew, Michael wondered how many blisters he already had on his hands. He groaned and thought of the things he would buy after he ditched Seveleve. He would buy himself a grand dinner, first of all. He wasn’t the richest mercenary around, and sometimes he had to steal when Lady Luck decided to fuck with him. Not that the princess would know about that. 

He had met two princesses in his travels, and both were annoying. One was named Madeline, and she was simply a cunt. Every word she spoke made Michael’s ears bleed.

The second one was named Chloe. While she eventually grew on him, Michael wished that a dragon would come down and eat her when he first met her. She just had a bossy personality that no one would ever like, but it turned out that she acted like that on purpose to scare off suitors. She was a lesbian, and since Michael was gay, she dropped the facade, much to their reliefs.

“How did this one even get captured? Since when do dragons capture princesses?” Michael grumbled. He heard stories of princes getting too close to dragon dens out of curiosity, but never a princess. 

Well, it was whatever. Michael was getting paid to do his job, so he would do it with flying colors.

After another hour of pushing himself, Michael climbed into the platform and muttered something under his breath and the ladder shrunk to a palm-sized object once again. He would need a nap. He looked at his hands and spat on them. Spit healed injuries faster.

He wished he had lotion on him, too.

-

Michael woke up, and the moon was overhead. It was really pretty from high up. It was the only object in the sky as the stars were hidden behind thin clouds. He looked at the dark entrance and silently thanked the Gods his cloak would blend in.

He kept his weapon sheathed. It didn’t make noise when he walked, so he would just sneak about and see if he could extract the princess without making noise.

Michael stepped inside and clung to the left wall. His footsteps were silent, a skill that he picked up after years of working as an assassin.

“C-c-c-c’mon, go, go,” he thought. Michael sometimes had to will himself to move. Since when did his nerves interfere with his job? Maybe it was because he was inside the lair of an ancient creature that could kill him with one swipe?

Nah. Couldn’t be.

As Michael kept walking, he found the walls were actually crimson. The light at the end of the tunnel made his walk a bit easier, so he could step over any skeletons that got in his way. When the light was at its brightest, he got down on his stomach and peeked in.

Gold. Lots of gold. Michael thought that gold-obsessed dragons were just tropes. Thousands of individual blobs and even some trophies of gold littered the cave. Like a rich man rolling in money, the dragon slept in its rewards. 

Its scales were darker than anything Michael had ever seen. As if light couldn’t escape from their abysmal color. It’s wings were thin and translucent, but they were large. It’s nails were dark purple, and its snout exhaled fumes. Terrifying.

Michael weaved his way inside and sighed when he saw the dragon was asleep. He snuck around and looked for signs of life. He stepped over piles of solid gold, puddles of liquid gold, and a few more skeletons before he heard soft crying with his trained ears.

Michael jumped over a pile and made minimal noise when he landed. He turned a ‘corner’ of gold and nearly tripped over the man crying.

Wait, man?

The person had short brown hair that fell in front of his right eye. It was matted and dirty, like shit almost. He wore ripped pieces of velvet clothing that seemed to be a tug away from falling apart. His blue eye, however, was like a sapphire. They had a certain toughness and roughness to them, despite his predicament.

Michael made a shushing sound with his finger and then smiled.

“I’m Jeremy. Who might you be?” He whispered as quietly as he could without being inaudible. His voice was scratchy and weak.

“Michael,” he helped Jeremy onto his feet. He realized the situation as soon as he saw the distressed man. The guardsman and woman probably lied to him about the princess actually being a prince to get him more motivated. Then, he thought of the man’s laughter and went blank faced. They probably tried to mess with him, in actuality. Maybe they didn’t like his attitude? Well, jokes on them, Michael Mell was gay. And the first part of the mission was done.

“Father sent you?” He murmured.

Michael nodded. The man smiled and tiptoed around gold pieces. At least he wasn’t trying to be a burden.

Michael grabbed his hand and helped him over certain obstacles. When the prince was scared of the golden liquid, he carried the prince bridal style and landed with a soft thud. 

Unfortunately, the assassin wasn’t watching where he was going. If he could, he would blame it on himself watching Jeremy like he was a piece of glass on the verge of shattering. He kicked a gold piece into a pile and it resulted in a clatter that echoed throughout the cave.

“Hide!” Michael shoved him. The prince gasped and hid behind a random pile of gold. Michael threw his ladder at his hiding place and unsheathed his morning star. The maximum range it had was about three meters, so Michael had to get close to the fifty meter long dragon.

Perfect. And the entire situation was his fault.

The dragon saw the cloaked figure and promptly roared. The sound could have deafened Michael, but he decided to dash and duck out of the way of the dragon’s claw swipe instead of cover his ears. 

“What? Can’t hit a commoner?” Michael taunted. It roared again. Guess dragons weren’t able to speak, then.

Michael grabbed a few pieces of gold and chucked them like frisbees at the dragon. The dragon looked away each time, so Michael grabbed a few more pieces and ignored the rush of his heart beating. He looked behind him rarely, and whenever he couldn’t see the prince’s hair, assumed that to be a good thing.

Then, Michael made a mistake.

He realized at some point that the dragon wasn’t roasting him to pieces. But why? Michael dodged into a corner with minimal pieces of gold and realized his mistake in that heartbeat. The dragon turned and a torrent of flame shot out. It shot like a cannon, so Michael shed his cloak and ducked behind a random pile of gold. 

He panted, but he silenced his breaths. He realized that his weapon wasn’t in his hands anymore and when he peaked to look at it, the dragon swiped at it.

Shit.

Michael snuck around and dashed between open spaces to trick the dragon. It growled and occasionally set fire to a random pile of gold. When it didn’t see burnt bones, it would let out a large roar and swipe at piles instead. It must have been looking for Jeremy. Michael preyed to every God in existence for help. He looked out and saw the prince. He clutched the morning star with white knuckles. Michael could see from a distance that his chest rose and fall too fast to be healthy.

Michael wanted to shout at the prince for being a moron, but he would screw his minute chance of surviving if he did so. So, he kept reluctantly quiet.

The assassin/mercenary looked at the prince again and saw his furrowed brows and his full-teeth smirk. 

Michael recognized that look.

It was the look of someone ready to kill. Michael took a deep breath and popped out of his hiding place.

“Hey, you fugly dragon! Want to burn some meat? I’ve been looking to shave a few pounds, but you look like you could use a full body workout!” Michael taunted. He would hope that Jeremy would take the hint. The dragon turned on him and swiped with the claw. Michael thanked his father for teaching him how to be light footed and how to just move like a professional. Michael moved out of the way and suffered nothing but the draft that the claws made. 

Jeremy still hadn’t come out yet. Was he scared and his way of reacting was to freak out and grin? 

“Come on! You can do it! I believe in you! Just hit it!” Michael shouted. He really hoped the prince would get the hint.

The dragon opened its mouth to burn Michael to a crisp, but Jeremy slammed the morning star into one of its back legs. Hard. The dragon fell and the flamethrower that was its breath stopped for a moment. Michael moved to grab the morning star, but the dragon still had its claws and one of them slashed at Michael’s back. The pain flared up and the assassin let out a loud groan. He fell to the ground and hit a few gold pieces.

“Hey, prince? Say the words ‘revert, oh ladder of everlasting height’ and you’ll be able to climb down. Just leave!” Michael shouted.

“No!” He stared at Michael with horror. “I’m saving you and I’m going to kill this thing,” the prince growled. Michael groaned and the prince climbed on the dragon with a parkour skill that rivalled Michael’s and slammed the morning star on random parts of its back. It screeched and its neck slammed on the floor. 

“Holy feces, he’s doing it…” Seeing him act and fight with fury despite his weakened state made Michael scramble to his feet. He got up on the dragon after forcing himself through the pain. He felt the cut and while it was large, it barely broke his skin. A lucky escape.

“Milord! Stop!” Michael shouted. Jeremy slammed it down on its back and it let out a pitiful roar. 

“Why should I?” He turned to Michael. Stormy eyes, like a raging ocean, replaced the sapphire jewels.

“We can use the dragon and fly out,” Michael suggested. He took the morning star back and sat down right behind the dragon’s neck. “Grab onto me,” Michael said.

“You know how to fly a dragon?” He gasped.

“Not at all!” Michael turned and grinned. 

“Your back…” Jeremy’s hand ghosted over the scar. Michael shivered.

“Is treatable. Let’s just get out of here,” the mercenary drooped his arm and let the morning star tap against the scales. The dragon stirred and Michael used his free arm to latch onto its throat. Jeremy did his best to hold onto his savior without harming him. Ultimately, Michael cringed at the disturbance and Jeremy silently apologized.

The dragon flapped its wings and knocked over its mountains of gold. Michael pocketed his glasses. The dragon took a running start out. Michael cackled while Jeremy screeched and the dragon free fell down.

The mercenary could’ve just used the ladder after killing the dragon, but he saw weakened Jeremy was and decided that if he could get to the kingdom faster, then it would be better for both of their healths.

“Whoo!” Michael cackled as his stomach rose to his chest. 

“I’m gonna die!” Jeremy clutched onto Michael for dear life. 

Then, the dragon roared and flapped its wings. It soared through the air at more of a manageable pace and Jeremy looked ready to throw up.

“Good thing it has a skinny neck! Here’s the fun part! Landing!” Michael cheered.

“You know how to land?” Jeremy hoped.

“Not at all!” Michael took the morning star and slammed it against the dragon’s side. It cracked the scales and the dragon fell down. They must have been forty or so meters in the air?

Well, the dragon fell and it weakly beat its wings one last time before dying in midair.

The crash was so sudden that Michael was sure that he fell off the dragon. Instead, it was more like every bone got jolted to the right and the weightless feeling that he enjoyed hit him at full force.

“I’m fine. I’m alive. You good, milord?” Michael turned to the prince behind him.

He groaned and let go of Michael. His eyes were miraculously open and he looked down and blushed. Michael realized why.

His clothes were gone.

Michael took off his tunic and gave it to him. It was chafing his back anyway. Unfortunately, his horse was too far away, so Michael just hoped that the guards would send horses to help them out along with clothes and food. They were at the halfway point between the castle and the mountain, so it would take at least an hour if they heard the crash.

“I’m… embarrassed, to say the least. No one has ever seen me naked.” Jeremy shuffled awkwardly. He pulled the tunic down and was thankful that it covered a decent portion of his skinny thighs.

Michael got off the dragon and stumbled. He helped the prince off the dragon and they both collapsed to their knees.

“I think that the injury on my back has worsened,” Michael admitted. His face was a few shades of grey.

Jeremy bit his lip, as if he was experiencing an ethical dilemma. “I can help,” he finally said.

“How? You’ve got supplies hiding down there?” Michael joked. Jeremy turned red and Michael realized that he made a joke about the prince. To his face. “I’m so-”

Instead of declaring that his head will be removed, Jeremy just started laughing. It was boyish and charming and Michael could have it on repeat for a week and still not be bored of it.

“I’m a magician. My father didn’t want me practicing the arts because he thought that they would consume all my time. I was just curious about them, so I know a few minor spells without anyone’s permission, ” Jeremy confessed. He laid his palms on Michael’s back and muttered a few words in a language Michael didn’t recognize. He felt his back and the cut became nothing but a scar.

“You act like knowing magic is a rebellious thing.” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“I am totally rebellious!” Jeremy huffed. His own face became pale and Michael had to grab onto him to prevent him from falling backwards.

“Milord Rebellious almost passed out,” Michael said.

“Sorry. I forgot magic takes up energy that I don’t really have. Surprised that I’m still conscious.” Jeremy fell against Michael’s chest and the assassin chuckled.

“It’s a cool power. You okay, though?” Michael wondered. He laid back against the dragon and Jeremy was pretty much on his lap at that point.

“I’m fine. You saved me. What more could I ask?” Jeremy grinned. When Jeremy didn’t get a response, he looked up at Michael’s face and found that he passed out.

When the guards finally came around and saw the crash site, they found their prince chuckling while laying down on the mercenary that they hired.

“Hey. Micah, uh, Michael. Wake up.” Jeremy slapped his face. The assassin groaned and blinked at the two blurry shapes in front of him. He reached for his glasses and realized that they were gone.

“I can’t see without my glasses,” Michael murmured. Jeremy stretched and rolled off his hero. He stood up by leaning against the dragon’s corpse. The guards helped him to one of the horses and Jeremy weakly demanded that his hero be put on a horse, too. 

“I’ll do it,” Christine smiled. “Anything for the hero who brought back my favorite prince,” she lifted up Michael and set him in front of her. Christine was shorter, so she had to lean right to see what direction to go through. 

“Sending up a flare,” the other guard, Brooke, warned. She covered her ear and sent up a green flare that soared across the night sky.

“Ugh, my ears,” Michael groaned.

“Sorry, Mr. Mell. Well, you’re actually going to be our captain,” Christine replied.

“Guh.” Michael’s eyes closed again and he stopped talking.

“Michael was very brave,” Jeremy mentioned after a few minutes of silence. 

“Aw, does milord have a crush?” Brooke cooed. It wasn’t mocking, though.

“Possibly. I want to get to know him better before I decide on anything,” Jeremy chuckled. “But he’s shown me nothing but kindness and courage.”

No one could see, but a grin dawned upon Michael’s face. 

“Dating a middle class man? How scandalous. Just kidding. Part of the reward was a streamline to captain, so the only people who would try to stir up drama are the town gossips,” Christine explained.

“We’ll just have to see. I’m not sure of his feelings for me, but I think that we need to know each other before making any big decisions like that,” Jeremy said.

“That’s what Prince Heere thinks. What does Jeremy think?” Brooke asked.

“Jeremy thinks that he likes Michael, but he would rather him make the first move so that he won’t feel pressured because of my status,” he said with a hint of annoyance.

“There we go. We’ll be there soon, so just hang on,” Brooke said.

Michael chose that point to pass out again.

-

He woke up in a stone room. A fire went on in a chimney nearby and Jeremy was asleep, arms folded and his head pressed against them while on his bed. The floor was wooden and bandages covered his wounds and also his scar. He looked down and found that he was in a blue one piece that felt way too thin to be comfortable. There was also a pair of glasses on the desk next to him, so he put those on.

Michael reached over to poke the prince and he stirred easily. He widened his eyes and pulled the assassin into a hug. That was a new feeling. No one had hugged him in a while. His parents were gone, and he never had a boyfriend before, so the feeling was new and surprising. The hairs on his neck were rising and he slowly wrapped his arms around the prince’s waist.

“Thank you for bringing me home. Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything,” Jeremy beamed. He was practically vibrating with joy.

“Milord, of course.” Michael nodded.

“I’ll send you the prize money and the document stating your position as captain to you when I go back up. Also, call me Jeremy. You’ve earned that right a while ago,” Jeremy whispered.

“Thank you, mil- Jeremy. Jeremy,” Michael murmured. Jeremy pulled away and grabbed Michael’s hand. 

“I sent a newbie guard to retrieve your horse. It’ll be waiting outside the palace. I can bring you a new set of clothes if you wish.” Jeremy pointed to a chair.

Michael turned and stretched his legs. They fell asleep, so every step was like electricity. “I have to wake up my legs, sorry. But the offer is really nice, Jeremy,” Michael grabbed at the clothes. It was a brown silk tunic and a pair of leather pants that felt soft to the touch. There was also a dark red cloak that almost matched his old cloak.

“I sewed that cloak together. You were out for a day and a half,” Jeremy admitted. His hands had a few faded cuts on them.

“You can sew? Me too!” Michael beamed.

“Really? Who taught you?” Jeremy asked.

“Wait, I’ll tell you everything about it after I change-” Michael looked down at his stomach. It growled like the formerly alive dragon. “And after I eat,” he concluded.

“How about this. As part of my thank you, I’ll take you out to lunch,” Jeremy said. Michael hadn’t really ‘looked’ at Jeremy before, but he was even more beautiful than before.

His skin was devoid of dirt and acne, first of all. His hair was light brown and it bounced with every nod and tilt he made. It was combed to the side, so there was a curl and both of his blue eyes were visible.

The sky blue robe that he wore reminded Michael of a magician’s, but no magician ever had stars and moons etched into the fabric. It reminded Michael of a painting he once saw. Starry Night or something. 

“Did you make this robe?” Michael asked.

“Not completely. I took the lead, but my father made Brooke, the guard that rode with me, help out. I still adored it by the end.” Jeremy smoothened it out.

“It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.” Michael stared into Jeremy’s eyes. He resisted the urge to smirk when Jeremy looked away with red cheeks.

“Is th-that so?” He stuttered. Michael thought it was cute. Oh, who was he kidding, everything about him was cute.

Michael just winked. He walked close to Jeremy. “I don’t want to sound rude, but may I have this room?”

Jeremy nodded and Michael was surprised he didn’t bolt out of the room. He threw off the one piece and slipped on the clothes. The tunic and pants were okay, but the cloak felt different. It was warm and Michael could tell just how much care went into it. He pulled the hood up and found a hand mirror. It looked practically identical to his old cloak and not only that, but it stirred a new feeling inside him. Rather, it stirred a dormant feeling.

The feeling of home.

Michael opened the door, climbed the stone steps upstairs, and found Jeremy right outside the door. Michael looked at the door and found it was the topaz door he saw when he first entered the castle. The mercenary turned captain breathed in and promptly started coughing.

“The floors were just painted. They’re dark blue now. My favorite color,” Jeremy explained.

“I would imagine rich people could afford good smelling paint,” Michael coughed. “How can you handle it?”

“I’ve gone nose-blind. Sorry to say,” he shrugged. Jeremy reached into a pocket and handed Michael a document.

“What’s- oh, right,” Michael chuckled. 

“Ser Michael Mell. Honorary captain and personal bodyguard to me, the prince,” Jeremy said.

Michael knelt down on one knee. “It’s an honor to serve.”

“Stand, ser,” Jeremy commanded. It sounded more like a friendly suggestion than a demand, however.

“What are my duties, milo- Jeremy?” He wondered.

Jeremy chuckled. “For now? Be yourself and pretend we’re just friends. A lot of people have showed their thankfulness that I’m back, and we’re going to be posing as normal people for now. A friend of mine runs the diner on the opposite side of town, so let’s go,” he said. Jeremy pulled on the hood and it hid most of his face. 

Michael nodded and walked outside, arms oddly stiff. A coy smile ran across his face and he laced his fingers in Jeremy’s.

“Just go along with it. Makes us seem less approachable, believe it or not,” Michael whispered. While they did get a few stairs, nobody recognized or bothered Jeremy as they made their way downtown. They stopped in front of a plywood building with ‘Diner’ scratched across a sign on top of it.

“Don’t worry. It looks better than it tastes.” Jeremy pulled him inside. 

“Oh, a customer!” A short man with a red streak in his hair came out. He wore a grey bib of sorts that was torn at the ends and a brown shirt with black trousers. His brown hair was all over the place and sweat covered his face. Even so, he still had a smirk and a judgmental look in his eye.

“Hello, Rich. I see the business is booming as usual.” Jeremy motioned to the lack of customers.

“You know that I’m not open today, Will,” Rich exaggerated his name. “Who’s this?”

“Ser Michael Mell. Mi- Jeremy, who is this man and why is he calling you by a pseudonym?” Michael asked.

“This is Rich Goranski. He’s been a good friend of mine for a long time. He calls me Will when he’s not sure of the company I keep,” Jeremy explained.

“So, why is he holding your hand?” Rich pointed.

Jeremy let go. “We posed as a couple to avoid confrontation. People don’t usually bother two lovebirds on the road.” He pulled off his hood.

“Well, the person who saves my friend is a friend of mine. Welcome aboard, ser.” Rich stuck out his hand. Michael firmly grasped it.

“What kind of food do you make?” Michael wondered.

“The worst kind. I’m kidding.” Rich saw Michael’s face drop and snorted. “I can make sandwiches with lettuce, grated cheese, bacon, and tomatoes?” He suggested.

“An LGBT?” Michael tilted his head.

“Hey, great name!” Rich ran back into the kitchen. He shouted at someone and the man shouted back something in a different language.

“Who’s that in the kitchen?” The captain wondered.

“Oh, that’s just Jake. He’s the cook and Rich adores him completely. Jake is just denser than a rock,” Jeremy explained. He walked over to a wood table with wood chairs.

“Is everything in this town wooden?” Michael shifted in his seat.

“Yes. Everything is. The castle is different, thank the Gods,” Jeremy sighed.

“So, sorry for the topic change, but tell me about yourself. I don’t know much about you, now that I think about it.” Michael propped his head up by cupping his chin with his hands.

“Well, as you already know, I like sewing. A lot of clothes the guards wear are made by me, and I know some magic. It’s all just basic healing magic. My affinity with magic isn’t super strong, but I think that it’s good to have the skill. Um… I’m really not that interesting,” Jeremy admitted.

“That’s fine. I think that you’re interesting. Just keep chill, okay?” Michael suggested.

Jeremy took a deep breath. “I’m actually bisexual,” he said.

“What does that mean?” 

“I like men and women.”

“Cool. I like men only, though,” Michael said.

Jeremy nearly got whiplash from that and Michael tried not to smirk.

“Anyway-” he pulled at his cloak. “I spend most of my days studying history and politics. I’m eighteen, so I’ve got to step it up. I do a lot of swordplay, too. Mostly rapiers and the occasional broadsword. Not that a rapier is anything compared to your… what do you use to fight?” Jeremy asked.

“It’s called a morning star. It’s like a spiked whip of sorts. Or sort of like a flail? It’s hard to describe, but I’m self-taught. I couldn’t really teach you how to use it,” Michael apologized.

“No, that’s okay. I wasn’t asking you to, anyway. Can I ask about your mercenary work?” Jeremy wondered.

Michael went silent and he looked down. Would Jeremy be disgusted with the things he had done?

“Michael? I’m sorry for intruding. You don’t need to tell me anything,” Jeremy promised.

“You’re a sweetheart, you know that?” Michael smiled. “I’ll tell you about myself. Okay?” 

Jeremy nodded.

“Well, I grew up in Trenton. My friend for most of my life has only been a girl named Jenna Rolan, an accomplished magician and heavy gossip. She loves information of all kinds from unbelievable to proven facts. I don’t know if I said this before, but she made that ladder I gave you,” Michael mentioned.

“Oh, that? It’s back at the castle. I’ll give it back when you remind me,” Jeremy said.

“Anyway, I’ve always been active yet a daydreamer. I worked out and ran a lot to gain experience because I was a little nerd with pretty much no affinity to magic. When my parents came down with some strange disease called Ligma, they died and I became a mercenary,” Michael said.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. My mother left my father for another man. She decided that royalty was too ‘stressful’ for her, so she ran away. Never saw her again. Not to play the pain game with you,” Jeremy revealed.

“No, I understand. That’s awful, too. But my parents weren’t very nice to me. My dad kind of beat assassination and weapon experience into me. While it did help tremendously, I wished that I had someone to play catch with, instead. Mom just kind of ignored me. She didn’t care where I was or what I did, so I decided to do magic mushrooms for a while,” Michael expounded.

“You didn’t get sick from withdrawal, did you?” Jeremy fussed over him.

“That’s… not the usual reaction. Most people laugh or call me a shroom head or both.” Michael tilted his head.

“I would be a complete moron to insult you. Not only did you save me, you’re a good guy,” Jeremy responded.

“Not exactly…” Michael trailed off.

“Michael?” Jeremy tilted his head.

“My dad taught me how to kill people, and I would take shadow jobs when I needed more cash. I usually went after crime bosses, but I did kill some corrupt noble… why am I telling this to you?” Michael widened his eyes. He curled his fist on the table.

“No, Michael.” Jeremy grabbed his hand. “I still think that you’re a good person who did what he had to survive. I can’t possibly understand anything that middle or lower class people go through, so all I can do is give my words.”

“That doesn’t always work,” Michael spat out.

“I know. But they’re all I have.” Jeremy let go of his hand.

“You forgive me? Even though I’ve murdered? Even though I’ve been a street rat?” Michael looked down.

“It’s not up to me to judge if you can be forgiven. It’s up to you. I know how much of a platitude that is, but it’s true,” Jeremy said.

“I don’t regret what I did. So, if you’ll continue to have me, I will gladly serve.” Michael bowed his head.

“And I will gladly have you, ser,” Jeremy said. Rich came out with two sandwiches and two mugs.

“I don’t drink,” Jeremy and Michael said at the same time.

“They’re vanilla milkshakes. They’re good,” he grunted.

Michael shrugged and dipped the contents of the cup into his mouth. “Oh, he’s right! I like it,” Michael praised.

Jeremy, with more hesitance, drank it and immediately started downing it. It was interesting to see Jeremy not as poised as he usually was. Even when disguised, he had impeccable posture and his strides were always filled with purpose. 

After they dropped their mugs on the table, they took ravenous bites out of their sandwich. Michael wasn’t sure whom Jake was, but he could make a sandwich his bitch.

“Let me pay,” Jeremy said as Michael reached for his wallet.

“Okay. I don’t have my wallet on me, anyway,” Michael chuckled. He pulled at his pockets and shrugged.

“Not the response that I expected.” Jeremy fished out a hundred pounds and told Rich to keep the change. He squawked and told Jeremy to stop overpaying him.

“You’re the only host I know that doesn’t like taking tips.” Michael raised an eyebrow. The whole situation was amusing.

“You’re both friends. While I don’t give out free food, I don’t like getting tips from them.” He glared at Jeremy.

“Too bad. I’m the prince. Listen to me,” Jeremy giggled, yes, giggled. It was the cutest flaunt of power ever and Michael couldn’t help but adore the prince even more.

“Ugh. You’re annoying, tall ass.” Rich went back to his office with the tip.

Jeremy flipped the cloak back on and grabbed Michael’s hand. “Come on. I should show you your quarters.”

“My what?” 

When they got back to the castle, Jeremy showed him a room right across from Jeremy’s. It had a window where Michael could look out to the expanse of field from the castle to the dragon’s den. He stared at trees, clouds, and the pale blue sky until his eyes landed on the large corpse. His room was made out of some sort of blue stone and the floor was dark and carpeted. His bed could fit three people and it was pure white, a stark contrast to everything else. 

“It’s amazing. I love it.” Michael took off his boots and jumped on the bed.

“I don’t remember the last time I did that,” Jeremy snickered.

“Come up, then!” Michael held out a hand.

“Hm?” Jeremy’s head snapped towards Michael.

“Just come up,” he insisted.

Jeremy took his hand and Michael pulled him on the bed. They both started jumping and Jeremy couldn’t stop laughing. It felt wrong to do, but with Michael…

How could it be anything but right?

“I lied, by the way. I have something else I like to do. I just haven’t shown anyone.” Jeremy stopped jumping after a minute.

“Well, unless you plan on showing me, I’ll remain curious, milord.” Michael did an over-the-top bow that made Jeremy laugh again.

“Just come on,” Jeremy pulled him into his room. They were basically the same, except Jeremy’s room was a mess. Books were scattered everywhere, a few empty cups remained on one of ihs cabinets, and his bed was unmade.

“You’re surprisingly messy.” Michael kicked a loose shirt to the side.

“I just didn’t feel like fixing up my room. Let me show you my closet.”

“Where is this going?”

“It’s not sexual, I promise!” Jeremy opened the doors. There was a safe the size of the closet inside there.

“From Heaven to Hell, what is that?” Michael pointed.

“My hobby.”

“That’s it, I’m scared of you.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and unlocked the safe with a key he pulled out of his pocket.

“You keep your creepy fetish key in your back pocket?”

“I will boil your teeth.” Jeremy opened the door and revealed two paintings.

“Oh… holy lord of feces,” Michael murmured.

The painting on the right was a self-portrait. Jeremy drew himself running in the woods, thousands of tiny doves flying right beside him. A lake was painted right next to him, but the water showed a reflection of Jeremy running the opposite direction, his entire color scheme inverted. The woods were yellow, brown, and green and it vibrated with something akin to actual life. The sky was saturated in an endless blue and the sun burned overhead with harsh reds, oranges, and yellows.

The painting on the left was more abstract. The background was black, but Jeremy had painted clocks and stars on the front of it. The clocks all showed different times and the stars were varying colors, ranging from blue to red to yellow to pink to silver. 

“I saved these because I felt something when I made them. They’re incredibly personal. No one’s ever seen them but me… and you.” Jeremy spun around to face Michael.

“Incredible is an understatement,” Michael said.

“It’s not that good. They mean a lot, but they’re not go-”

“But that’s why they’re amazing!” Michael belted. “Jeremy, the fact that you put so much feeling behind these paintings make them spectacular. So what if they’re not the best in the world? I feel longing and sadness when I look at them, so I think that they work,” he said.

“When I look at them, I think of freedom and reality. For the one on the left, time is reality. Time is a constant, a definite thing. The sun rises at one time and it sets at one time. Time determines when we do anything. Space and stars represent freedom for me. They’re infinite, incomprehensible. They don’t obey time. Space stretches out forever, probably outside of time, too, and the stars always show up at night unless there are clouds. The painting on the right makes more sense with those concepts, sorry. I rambled on,” Jeremy apologized.

“No, don’t apologize. This is really interesting, and I’m not just saying that. You’re really interesting,” Michael praised.

“Really? I’ve been told by a lot of princes and princesses that I bore them. Mainly because I didn’t respond to their romantic or… risque advancements as positively as they wanted me to.” Jeremy looked down in shame. “Father just wants… for someone to continue on the legacy. He’s fine with me loving a man if I can find a woman to give me an heir. I just want to be with one person, though. I just want the one person who can make me happy. You’d think that would be easy as a prince, wouldn’t it?” 

“No, I don’t think so. I think that you need to choose whom you want to love,” Michael grabbed Jeremy’s shoulders. The prince wasn’t that much shorter than him, huh?

Jeremy stared into Michael’s eyes.

Michael stared into Jeremy’s eyes.

And they needed no more words.

Michael moved first and pressed his lips on Jeremy’s. Jeremy kissed back and Michael had to pull away because he had never kissed anyone and it was so nerve wracking and Jeremy had just left him breathless.

“I… you were my first kiss,” Michael explained.

“So were you.”

Michael was about to die on the spot. “It was really nice.”

“Yeah.” Jeremy threw his arms around Michael’s neck. Michael grabbed Jeremy by the legs and pushed him against a wall. Jeremy groaned into the kiss and everything felt alive. Like fire. Energy and heat and burning and love and passion all fused into one and everything was perfect.

“Michael, I think you’re amazing,” Jeremy interrupted before Michael could kiss him again.

“Me too. I like you a whole lot.” Michael kissed his forehead. 

“I’ve never felt like this. I wanted to get to know you first and I didn’t want to rush you at a-”

“I know. I heard you guys talk at night. Haven’t you noticed that I was flirting all day?” Michael wondered.

Jeremy let out a shuddering breath. “I thought that I was thinking too much of it,” he said.

Michael pressed his lips onto Jeremy’s and his heart raced to the moon and back in a matter of moments. 

“I don’t have any… preparation, of sorts. I’m sorry. I’ve gotten you horny and I’ve failed to… follow through.” Jeremy looked away. His hair was messy, his lips were a bit sore, yet his eyes were wide with adoration.

“Hey, hey.” Michael set Jeremy down and took him to the bed. “We don’t have to do anything. Sex isn’t fun if both parties aren’t enjoying it. I would never want to hurt you.” He kissed him again.

“Thank you. I do have something in mind, though,” Jeremy admitted.

“What’s that?” Michael asked. Jeremy threw off their cloaks and then their tunics and pants and undergarments. Jeremy moved Michael to sit on the edge of the bed and the prince got on his knees and oh, that was happening.

Michael was sure that his cheeks had never burned so much.

-

Michael had found himself in nothing but his boxers, his chest pressed against Jeremy’s back in the prince’s bed. His light snores were the indication that he was sleeping, so Michael leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Jeremy stirred and Michael resisted the urge to laugh. That was all it took to wake him up? 

“Hi. You’re still here.” Jeremy squinted at him.

“Did you expect me to leave?” He asked.

“No. I was just hoping it wasn’t a dream. I’m glad it wasn’t. I love you,” Jeremy said. The words were unfamiliar on the prince’s tongue, but Michael was sure that he had never heard anything sweeter.

“I love you, too.” Michael said it as easily as breathing in air.

Jeremy turned over, only in boxers, too, and kissed Michael’s lips. He softly returned the kiss and sat up. Jeremy sat up, too, and Michael pulled him into a hug.

“Wha-what’s this about?” Jeremy hugged back.

“It’s just proof I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon. It’s a promise that I’ll live for you and protect you until I’m not your captain anymore,” Michael said.

“I promise that I’ll comfort you and be there for you in your darkest times. I want to be your light and I think that you’re the best thing to ever happen to me,” Jeremy murmured. 

“These are pretty intense Romeo and Juliet vibes we’re giving off, huh?” Michael quipped.

“And yet, loving you feels like the most normal thing I could do. Like walking or thinking. It’s just a universally accepted truth that I want you,” Jeremy replied.

Michael’s laugh was rumbly. “You’re a sappy dork, you know that?” 

“Dork?” Jeremy was unfamiliar with the name. “What does it mean?”

“A dork normally means someone with the social skills of a dead rabbit, but it’s usually used affectionately in Trenton. It means that you’re silly yet sweet to us Trenton folk.” Michael moved a piece of hair out of Jeremy’s face.

“I see. Thank you, then.” Jeremy nodded.

“Hey, you don’t need to be formal. It’s just us,” Michael promised.

“I’m still inexperienced in terms of love. I only heard stories from Brooke and Christine about their escapades. They’re the ones who told me to…” Jeremy started coughing a bit.

“It must be nice to be able to share intimate things with your friends,” Michael teased.

“Oh, no. If they see us together, they’ll hound me until they get answers of what we did. And then, when I inevitably lie, they’ll press for more until I give in and tell them everything,” Jeremy sighed.

“But, love, in all honesty. You’re safe with me. You can tell me anything and I’ll cheer you up or just listen, Whatever you wish. If I want to be your lover, I’m willing to share your burdens. No matter what.” Michael kissed his nose.

“Only if you promise that you’ll share your burdens with me, too. I’m not going to use you as a crutch while you suffer alone. Not only will I be super livid, I will be upset and offended at the idea that you couldn’t trust me enough.” Jeremy poked Michael’s chest. “And also, keep calling me love. I like it.”

“Anything for you, love,” Michael said. “You’re a beautiful man, did you know that?”

“Yeah. You told me that while your fingers pulled at my hair and while you moaned at how ‘good I was’ and-”

“Okay, okay!” Michael shushed Jeremy with a kiss. He enthusiastically returned it. “Do you want to tell everyone about us?” 

“I do. I have nothing to hide. Except our sex lives,” Jeremy kissed his palm.

Michael cackled and Jeremy closed the distance between them.

After a while of making out and just getting used to their feelings, Michael helped Jeremy put his clothes on and then the captain threw his own clothes back on.

“Let’s go to their room. It’s a few doors down.” Jeremy shook a little.

“No need to be nervous. I’m right here for you. Always and no matter what,” Michael said. Jeremy’s heart melted.

“Hey, Brooke? Christine?” Jeremy knocked on their room. They decided that sharing a room would be fun, and convenient, so Jeremy let them. Michael was keeping his other hand busy by squeezing it.

“Hey, Jeremy, you never come to my ro-” Brooke opened the door, looked at their hands, and groaned so loud that the dead dragon probably could’ve heard her.

“Hey, guys. Why did Brooke groan like someone was about to saw her arms off-oh my God, I win!” Christine whooped.

“Do they always act like this?” Michael whispered.

“Um…” Jeremy started.

“I can’t tell if that’s a yes or no, love,” Michael hissed.

“Um…!” Jeremy continued.

“I bet Christine that you two would take at least a week to realize that you like each other. She bet that it would take less than a day after Michael woke up,” Brooke sighed. She forked over twenty pounds.

“I’m so happy! Love is beautiful, and I adore you both. I’m also happy for the money, but that’s not important right now. Come in! Tell us everything!” Christine cheered.

Their room had lots of weapons. Wooden handles held up spears and swords and their cabinets weren’t very large. They each had an armor rack, but they were just in tunics like Jeremy and Michael were. The walls were crimson and their beds weren’t as big as Michael’s, but each of them could easily hold two people.

“Here we go. Welcome to my favorite past-time: how much information of your personal life do your friends really need to know?” Jeremy turned to Michael as they sat on their floor. Their hands still clamped together like a mouse tail and a trap.

“Jeremy, we’re your squadron. So what if we know a bit more than we should? It’s all part of the job!” Brooke beamed.

“When did you guys realize that you loved each other?” Christine actually got out a notepad.

“While I listened to you guys talk about Jeremy’s crush on me when you rescued us,” Michael grinned.

Christine widened her eyes in horror while Brooke whooped. 

“Another bet?” Jeremy guessed as he rubbed his temple with his free hand.

Christine begrudgingly handed the twenty pounds back. “I bet that you were actually passed out.”

“Are there any more bets we should know about?” Jeremy wondered. They both shook their heads.

“Who else have you told?” Brooke wondered.

“You guys were the first. Well, I bet Rich figured out we liked each other before we did, but he doesn’t count,” Jeremy answered.

“Have you guys done the dirty deed?” Christine blurted out.

“No,” Jeremy insisted.

“Technically.” Michael smirked.

“What did you do to him?” Brooke pointed at the sword behind her. “If you made Jeremy uncomfortable in any way, I swear on this castle that I will annihilate you.”

Michael held his hands up defensively. “We didn’t go all the way, though. I don’t really care about my sex life, and Jeremy said you would’ve gotten answers one way or another, so… I chose to make it easier by just confessing.”

“Well, he isn’t wrong.” Christine nodded.

“Wait, Jeremy. What do you plan on doing for a child?” Brooke sounded heartbroken on that one.

“I’ve… always wanted to adopt. I’m not sure I’ve told anyone that. I just feel bad for orphans and I want to give them everything that they couldn’t have. But… I can’t because I have to have an heir of noble birth.” Jeremy felt tears build in the corners of his eyes.

Brooke and Christine looked at each other, not quite sure what to do. Michael cupped Jeremy’s face and kissed his tears away. “You are the kindest man I’ve ever met. I hate it when you’re sad,” Michael wiped away a few more tears.

“But I’m powerless. I’m a prince, and I still can’t do anything about it. No one knows what that’s like, and I feel like such a failure as a person.” Jeremy full on sobbed.

Michael had his arms around the lanky prince in moments. He let him sob into the crook of his neck and then looked to Brooke and Christine for guidance. Neither of them had flashes of inspiration or hope in their faces.

“We’ll figure something out. You’re not a failure. Not to me, or Brooke, or Christine.” Michael rubbed circles into his back.

Jeremy pulled away and wiped at his bitter tears. “I’m sorry for breaking down. That was… more undignified than I expected,” he said, a frigid persona forming.

“None of us care about how undignified you look when you’re crying. We care about the fact that you are crying,” Michael said.

“You’re always welcome to vent to one of us if you have baggage that you don’t want to tell Michael,” Brooke promised.

“We’re right here for you, Jeremy. We’re always cheering you on, no matter what. We’re ‘Heere’ to stay, after all,” Christine cheered.

Jeremy groaned at the pun, but a smile formed on his face anyway. That was a win in Michael’s book.

“Ready to tell your dad about us?” Michael whispered.

“Yeah. I shouldn’t be afraid. There’s no reason to be afraid.” Jeremy stood up.

“You’re entitled to feel whatever you like. Trust me, I know what it’s like to keep things bottled up. It never ends well, but I do it anyway,” Michael said.

“Okay, so I am a bit afraid. I’m a bit afraid that he’ll do a one eighty and decide that we can’t be together,” Jeremy conceded.

Michael nodded and took Jeremy’s hand once again. He led him down the spiral staircase and opened the door for him.

The tone of the main room shifted considerably since Jeremy came back. As if someone pumped verve and life into the room. The king was wearing pants, and he held himself in a way that was befitting of a king. 

“Father. There’s something important I need to speak to you about.” Jeremy knelt down to one knee. Michael did the same.

“Yes? What is it? Is something harassing you?” He coddled him.

“I’ve found someone that I love, but…” Jeremy looked at Michael and then at his father.

“Go on.” His gaze floated over the two of them. He didn’t get the hint Jeremy dropped, so the prince knew that he would have to be direct.

“Michael. I’ve fallen for Michael,” Jeremy confessed.

“Alright. There’s no problem with that. Why are you so nervous?” The king asked.

“I really would like to… only be with Michael. I don’t want to take a woman’s child away from her, so I would be forever grateful if you would let me adopt.” Jeremy looked down.

“Jeremy…” the king trailed off. Jeremy gulped and Michael looked at the nervous wreck beside him. “While you can be in love with anyone you like, the child should be of legitimate blood. The rule has been put in place long before either of us were born.”

“But why?” Jeremy stood up. 

“It’s a matter of conservatism. No one in the royal family has ever adopted a normal child or married someone of the same sex. It would be an uproar with most of the townspeople, especially the nobles here. I’m sorry, Jeremy. For your sake, I have to say no. And I hate to drop two alchemic bombs, but there will be a party here. Tonight. Ladies will be coming for you, and you should at least try to find one that can be flexible with your circumstances,” the king said.

“Then why have you told me it was okay to love whom I wanted?” Jeremy asked. Michael could tell that he was about to burst into tears.

“I never said you could marry whom you wanted.”

The captain watched Jeremy’s breath hitch. He didn’t storm out or argue with his father. He walked back to his room and Michael bowed before heading outside. He decided that Jeremy would need some alone time.

The sun still blazed overhead. Probably about five or six hours before sundown. Michael looked to his horse and petted her mane. 

“Oh, Marley. This is a not a gnarly situation,” Michael sighed. How stressed out could Jeremy be? There was so much responsibility, and Michael truly wanted to whisk it all away. He reached into the pouch on his horse and pulled out his morning star. He shrugged and tried to sheathe it, but Michael forgot his sheathe burned up with his old cloak.

His horse neighed.

“Yeah. I’ll come back with a sheathe and then go see Jeremy,” Michael said. 

She snorted.

Michael felt oddly exposed without a cloak on. He then remembered just how distracting Jeremy could be when he smiled and laughed and when his hair would fall out of place and-

Michael needed to stop before his boner decided to make a guest appearance.

On his way to a craftsman’s shop, he saw a few carriages roll in. They were mostly dark blue and purple, signs of nobility. For some reason, the dark blue offended the former mercenary. It was Jeremy’s favorite color, and a bunch of snotty nobles were sullying it.

Michael stepped in to the shop and he swore that something glass just broke.

“Well, fuck me gently with a broadsword, is that the hero who saved the prince?” The clerk widened her eyes. She was a young adult woman in an apron and she had goggles of sorts on the top of her dark brown hair. Michael looked around frantically and saw that no one else was inside.

“Ma’am, please. What if other people were inside?” Michael cringed. 

“What can I do for you?” She asked, her formal nature returning.

“I need a sheathe. For this thing.” Michael held out his morning star.

“Cool weap- oh my God, it really is dragonsbane,” she gawked.

“It’s how I saved him.” Michael couldn’t help but feel a little cocky. “How do you know the metal?”

“I’ve seen it once before and I have never forgotten it. Can I inspect it? I’m sure I have something,” she said.

“What’s your name?”

“Veronica. Dean.” She reached out and Michael handed over his weapon. She made a few oohs and aahs at it and went in the back of the shop with it. After a few minutes, Michael started to get a little suspicious. She then bursted out, his morning star inside a cylinder casing.

“How much do I owe… you…” Michael looked in his pocket and went blank faced. His wallet was missing. Second time in a row.

Veronica caught on. “How about instead of money, you tell me everything that happened,” she suggested. “I only heard things on the rumor mill, but I want the full story. I can sell it for cash.”

“Deal,” Michael immediately agreed. “So, it started out with a joke between these two guards…”

-

Michael looked outside and found the sun was still in the sky. “I got really distracted. How much did I describe J- milord’s face?” He chuckled. He may or may not have told her everything besides the sexy parts and Jeremy’s desire to adopt.

“You spent a good few minutes on his face. I can’t blame you, though. I did fancy the prince when I was younger, but I’m married now. He lets me be as independent as I want, so I started my own shop where I sell contraptions ‘n’ shit that I create,” Veronica said.

“Who’s your husband?”

“Jason Dean. I call him JD. He’s a mercenary,” Veronica grinned.

“I was too before the promotion. That’s really nice. You’ve got a nice thing going.” Michael was a tiny bit jealous.

“You really love the prince?” Veronica wondered.

“Of course.”

“And if he loves you back, then you shouldn’t be afraid of the party tonight. I’m apart of the rumor mill, as I said, and apparently, there is something going on tonight that has to do with the bloodline. Am I on the mark or did I miss the board?” Veronica’s tone wasn’t accusatory or biting at all.

“Yes. Women are coming over and Jeremy has to find one he wants to… procreate with,” Michael spat out the word.

“That’s the first time you referred to him by name. It’s a rare thing to hear it without a title,” Veronica pointed out. “More importantly, I see your problem.”

Michael wondered why the hell he revealed so much to Veronica. He clicked with her, but was it truly wise to trust her with information like that so soon?

“If I was in your position, I’d run away and elope,” Veronica chuckled. Michael chuckled.

“Jeremy just might. But I doubt he would. He also doesn’t want to take the baby away from the woman he impregnates, so there’s another issue,” Michael sighed. “I think that Jeremy will be looking for me. That man is just…” Michael couldn’t find the right words.

“You’re an excellent storyteller, Michael. The last interesting story I listened to was about someone trying to set off alchemic bombs in a school.”

“You should come to the party, tonight. I’m sure that I could convince Jeremy to take you guys in,” Michael shrugged.

“Really?” Veronica beamed. “I’ll get dressed and bring my date, then. Thank you.”

Michael rushed back to the castle, only stopping for brief small talk with the locals who recognized him. He put his weapon back in the satchel and kept the scabbard on his back. The king wasn’t on the throne, and none of his servants were around. It was surprisingly lonely in there.

He went up the spiral staircase, dragged his hand across the smooth walls, and knocked on Jeremy’s door.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer. Michael tried again.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Jeremy?” Michael asked.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Love?” He asked again, a little bit louder.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Hey, Jeremy? You in there?” Michael felt a little worried.

Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

Michael remembered there was a bathroom nearby. He went to the closed door and put more power behind it than normal.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Michael heard the water run inside and sighed.

Splash. Splash. Splash. Splash.

The captain knocked more gently on the door that time. “Love?” He whispered.

Jeremy cracked open the door before pulling it open. His eyes were raw and his face was covered in sink water. Michael didn’t need to be a genius to figure out what happened.

He threw his arms around Jeremy. Then, he closed the door and let the ringing silence fill the void.

A sob interrupted the silence and Michael tangled his fingers in Jeremy’s locks. “I know. I know. It hurts. But you need to remember something; I don’t care whom you have a child with. You’re my love, and you mean the world to me. While we can’t change our responsibilities, we can control what we feel,” he whispered.

“I’m going to cheat on you. How can you be okay with this?” Jeremy wondered.

“Because you’re not okay with it,” Michael answered.

Jeremy hiccuped and wiped away his tears. “I’ve been using you as a shoulder to cry on. A lot.”

“So what?” Michael adjusted so that they could look each other in the eye.

“I just don’t want you to feel that you have to hide any alchemic bombs from me. Is there anything that you want to talk about?” Jeremy placed a hand on Michael’s cheek and he couldn’t resist but nuzzle into it.

Michael couldn’t handle Jeremy’s selfless nature. He was bawling his eyes out over the idea of cheating on him and he was willing to ask if Michael had anything he wanted to vent? It was romantic and kind and everything Michael loved about his boy.

“No. I promise that I’m not just saying that. The only thing I want to mention is that I wanted to invite two good friends of mine, both middle class people, to the party. Can you sneak them in?” Michael wondered.

“Sure. Who are they?” Jeremy murmured.

“Veronica and Jason Dean.”

“I’ve been to her shop before. I wanted to purchase a quality scabbard for my rapier and she delivered. I don’t mind.” Jeremy kissed Michael’s cheek. “Anything for you.”

“Aw. Everything about you is just wonderful,” Michael said.

Jeremy grinned for the first time in probably a few hours. “Thank you for giving me time to think. I do wish that you came back sooner. I had missed you.”

“Oh, and that reminds me!” Michael realized.

“What is it?”

“I don’t have fancy clothes.” 

Jeremy’s face went completely blank. He dragged Michael to his room and opened a different closet that didn’t have another safe, much to Michael’s relief. He didn’t want to be scared of Jeremy’s ‘fetishes’ again.

“Literally a closet full of clothes. I’ll help you choose a set. Although, I imagine that any of these will work.” Jeremy stretched his arms out and motioned to the hangers. Michael wondered just how many suits Jeremy could possibly have.

“Are you offering to help just to see me strip?” Michael pulled out a dark vest with a green undershirt and beige pants. He grimaced and put it back.

“Well, it’s not the only reason,” Jeremy admitted. Michael chuckled and was secretly glad that he could distract Jeremy.

“What a dirty prince.” Michael’s voice was something between a grunt and a whisper and Jeremy shivered.

“Don’t get me started,” Jeremy groaned. “What about this?” Jeremy pulled out another vest, but it was more brown and the undershirt was a deep crimson. The pants were dark and Michael thought that the outfit was similar to his hoodie.

“I love it.” Michael stripped and Jeremy watched him pull on the fancy clothes. “You enjoying the show?”

“Always. You look gorgeous in nice clothes,” Jeremy flirted.

Michael looked in the closet, his fingers skimming each outfit. They landed on a dark blue suit with similar leggings and a violet attached to it. “Dark blue. Your color,” he said.

“I forgot I had that. Does it still fit?” Jeremy threw off his clothes and put the suit on. He moved around and beamed. It fit him like a glove.

“You look beautiful. We’ll have an awesome time,” Michael promised.

“Hm.” Jeremy nodded.

-

“Hey, Michael!” Veronica ran over at the party. It took place in the main hall, and tables with meats, sides, fruits, and vegetables that Michael had never seen before took up at least a quarter of total space. The guests crowded the rest of it by dancing or mingling.

“Veronica. Is that your husband?” Michael pointed to the lanky man behind her. He waved and Michael smiled.

“JD is mute. He writes fast, though,” Veronica explained. She was in a baby blue gown and it looked like something a noble would wear. She must have rented it or made it because it was very high quality. Michael didn’t ask in case it would offend her.

“I see. How is the food? I haven’t got a chance to try it all,” Michael asked.

“Fucking amazing. Literally better than mana from the Gods. Where’s Jeremy?” She asked. “I mean, milord.”

“Good catch. He’s out mingling with everyone. He kind of has to since he’s the prince. Even if he didn’t have to talk up all the noble women, he would still be busy. I hope to get him alone on the dance floor,” Michael admitted.

“Well, good luck. JD wanted to try the corn nuts over there, so I’ll catch up with you later,” Veronica yelped before JD dragged her away, a wide smile on his face. She hit his arm even though a large smile dawned upon her face. 

Lucky them.

“Oh, Michael!” Brooke poked his back. Michael jumped a little but then smiled.

“Hi Brooke. How’s tonight going for you?” Michael wondered.

“Not the greatest. I wanted to talk to an old friend of mine, but the male nobles are hounding her,” Brooke sighed.

“Who is this mystery woman?” He teased.

“Lady Valentine…” she grumbled.

“Chloe?” Michael shrieked before he covered his mouth. “Wait right here, I got this,” he said.

Michael looked around for the familiar noble and Brooke was right. Two nobles were bothering her even though her body language conveyed complete disinterest.

“Oh, honey buns! It’s me!” Michael weaved his way past the nobles and took Chloe’s hand.

“Mikey-bear!” Chloe immediately got the hint and kissed his lips. Michael looked in Chloe’s eyes and saw the apologetic look.

“Sorry, gentleman. My creampuff and I must take our leave.” He escorted Chloe out of there. They tried to insist that they were better for her than Michael, but Chloe got angry and shooed them away. They grumbled something about periods and bitches.

“Michael Mell, you are the real hero of this town,” Chloe said.

“Aw, you’re just saying that,” he waved her off.

“No. Literally. You’re the hero of this town. Nobody knows what you look like yet, but I heard the king will be asking you to make a speech,” Chloe said.

Michael did a double take. “Me? Public speaking? Nope. I did not sign up for this. No one even warned me!” He hissed.

“Sorry,” Chloe shrugged. “Just speak from the heart. That always works,” she said.

“Thanks Chloe. I got this now. Your speech inspired me to speak like I don’t care about my own death,” Michael’s tone couldn’t be anymore dryer. “Brooke Lohst was looking for you.”

“Brooke? Really?” Chloe shoved Michael slightly and ran over to the guard as soon as she saw her. Michael would’ve been offended if she shoved him for any other reason besides love. Their mutual crush was so obvious that Michael picked up on it in a matter of moments.

Someone rang a bell near the throne and the king stepped out. Everyone turned to look at him. “Hello everyone! Tonight is a joyous night, indeed. As you all know, a brave hero saved my child, Jeremy, from a dragon. Not only that, he slayed the eldritch creature. I would like to welcome Michael Mell of Trenton to make a speech about the events.” The king had a surprisingly loud voice.

Michael shuffled awkwardly through waves of people to the front. When was the last time he talked to so many people at once? Oh, right, never. He scanned the crowd for Jeremy, but he couldn’t see him. He saw Veronica give him a large thumbs up and he sighed. He told her, so why couldn’t he tell everyone else?

“Well, hello everyone,” Michael started. His voice probably didn’t travel all the way, but he at least started to speak. “I’m sure that you all want to get back to mingling and eating like I do, so I will make this brief.” A rumble of laughter throughout the crowd. “I had heard of a special quest in place in this kingdom, so because I was a mercenary before all this, I decided to accept it. I rode my horse, climbed the mountain, and found Jeremy by himself. We failed to sneak out without waking up the beast, so we worked together to injure it and then fly it out of the mountain. I couldn’t describe the feeling of flying and falling with words. Then, miraculously, we survived the crash and I ended up back here as captain and as personal guard of the prince. Then, as we got to knew each other-” Michael felt a little choked up. “We realized that real feelings burned within both of us, and that we trusted each other completely. The prince-no-Jeremy, is a wonderful person. He’s a just man with a large heart and a willingness to make hard decisions. Thank you.” Michael didn’t want to go to in depth about how much he loved Jeremy or he would die of embarrassment. He then wondered if he should have talked about his lover like that in front of everyone. The king had said that, apparently, the people wouldn’t be supportive of a marriage between two men. Or was it a law? 

Either way, the crowd clapped and Michael’s blush burned across his face. He stepped down and Christine came up to him. Instead of looking chipper or flushed, she was eerily calm. “Have you seen him?” She whispered.

“No. I was looking for him in the crowd,” Michael said.

“So was everyone else. They wanted to see you two dance. They love you guys, but Jeremy isn’t here.” Her tone got more desperate as time went on.

“Go downstairs, send Brooke out, and I’ll go upstairs,” Michael told her. Christine nodded and ran off. Michael had to apologize and push his way through people, but Jeremy wasn’t in the ballroom and that scared the daylights out of him. 

Where did he last see him?

Michael thought long and hard. He saw Jeremy drink out of a glass a few times, but he remembered that Jeremy didn’t drink. So where could he be? 

Michael went up to his room and knocked on the door.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

No response. He jiggled the doorknob. Someone was inside.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Jeremy!” He shouted. His voice echoed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“As captain of the Seveleve Kingdom, open this door!” He tried.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Michael let out a frustrated growl and threw himself against the door.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

“Jeremy!” Michael really wished he had his morning star on him.

BANG! BANG! BANG BANG!

The door flew open and Michael found Jeremy passed out on the bed. A woman sitting on the edge of it, naked.

“Who are you?” Michael growled.

“Oh, hush. You’ll wake him up,” she said. She was a voluptuous woman with long brown hair that reached to the center of her back and objectively pretty face. Nothing like Jeremy’s, of course.

“You’re not leaving until you tell me who you are,” Michael snarled.

“I’m Sara Berry. Noble of Heliosylum. Jeremy chose me to carry his child.” She winked at Michael.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Michael wondered. “What did you do to him?”

Sara pulled her dress back on and fixed up her hair. “I think that Jeremy here got a little tipsy, and so did I. He told me that he liked me and asked me to carry his child for him. He called me ‘Michael’ a few times which I found amusing, too.” She stared into his eyes.

“So you got the prince drunk and raped him.” Michael wished he had a sword to chop off that stupid smirk.

“Silly man. I’m assuming you’re Michael, so as his ‘lover’ or ‘whore’ or whatever you are, I have something important to say.” Sara leaned to whisper in his ear. “Since when does a woman rape a man?”

Michael’s eyes widened and his entire body froze.

“He talked a lot, did you know? He talked about how his child needed a motherly influence. I honestly pitied him because I know that his mother left him, so I decided to be the mother the child never had. I’ll marry Jeremy, and you can continue to be his… whatever. Doesn’t this work out for everyone? I’ll marry him, you’ll have your man, and Jeremy will have his child grow up to be happy,” Sara said.

“You vindictive bitch,” Michael growled.

“Careful, now. I’ll let that one slide, but I expect to hear no more insults from you. Attack me, and Jeremy loses his child. Wouldn’t that be just heartbreaking for him?” She mocked him. Then, she moved past him and sauntered away.

Michael shut the door and went up to Jeremy. He was completely naked and there were bruises on his body. “Jeremy. Jeremy, wake up. Love?” He cradled him close.

“Micah?” He asked like an infant speaking for the first time. “I… Why am I?” He stuttered and looked around confused.

“Jeremy, just stay calm. That’s all you need to do for me. Please,” Michael whispered.

“I don’t understand.” His first full phrase hurt Michael inside. “The party? The noble? She… She…” Jeremy started hyperventilating.

“Don’t think about that. Don’t think about anything else. Focus on me. Michael Mell, your hero and your lover. Who loves you to bits and pieces and every single one of those,” he rambled.

“Michael.” Jeremy stopped him. Michael was pretty sure that he was the one hyperventilating instead. “I know what happened. I was a bit wasted, but my mind isn’t as foggy anymore,” he said.

“I love you,” Michael murmured.

“I love you too, but she signed our fates. We’ll probably be made to marry at the week’s end, so about six days. There’s nothing we can do. Old laws, remember?” Jeremy explained.

“What if we tell your father she raped you?”

“He won’t believe it. People underestimate women a lot. Imagine how much criticism I get for having two female bodyguards.”

“What if we ran away?”

“I would feel too responsible. I can’t leave the kingdom behind, regardless of my feelings. That’s just not going to be possible.”

“Is there any way you can take the child from her and kick her out?” Michael chuckled.

“My child… needs a mom.” Jeremy’s voice was small and broken. He froze and looked at Michael. “No, that’s not what I meant. Michael, you would be an excellent parent but it’s just that- I wish I had someone to take care of me when I was younger. I wish I had a mom that loved me and I don’t want to deprive my child of that!” Jeremy’s voice rose in volume as he ranted. By the end, he was breathless.

“Jeremy, I need to go. For now.” Michael stood up.

“No. Don’t leave me,” Jeremy grabbed his hand.

With a shocking coldness, Michael turned back.

“Is that an order?” Dull brown eyes met wide blue ones and a few seconds later, the owner of the brown eyes disappeared.

Jeremy sat on the bed. Cold, exposed, and afraid. He stood up and saw some earrings left on his desk nearby.

“Fuck!” Jeremy chucked them against the wall. 

They smashed into pieces.

Jeremy broke down along with the jewels.

-

The morning came, as it usually did. The guests had cleared out, all disappointed that they didn’t see a dance. Some of them were a bit miffed that one of the noble girls would be marrying prince Jeremy instead of the hero, but they decided not to comment on it out of fear of breaking tradition.

“Brooke, Christine. We need to talk,” a voice rang out. Brooke opened the door.

“Yeah, what is it?” Brooke tilted her head, a tell of her ignorance.

“Do you have any books on the laws of this land?” A gruff voice asked.

“Just three. They’re Christine’s.” Brooke pointed to the sleeping knight.

“Wake her up. This is important. Something bad is going to happen, and I refuse to let his heart break because of me,” he growled.

“What is this about?” Brooke wondered. She grabbed the books anyway.

“Look up any law on marriages. Any possible way to overrule them, stop them, anything.”

“What’s going on?” Christine yawned.

“We’re fixing the mess that I made. But he can’t know because he’s already given up on me. He’ll insist that we stop and that we’ll only hurt him more,” the man growled.

“Will you explain everything later?” Brooke wondered.

“I swear on my life that I will explain everything. Look through those books, and tell me if you find something.”

The three of them each grabbed a book and used the glossary to find the rules regarding marriages and foreign relations. In each book, that section was surprisingly thick, so the three of them had a lot of pages to go through.

And that was exactly what they did.

“Wait, Brooke! Read this carefully and tell me this doesn’t relate to the situation!” Christine pointed.

“If the guests suspect foul play of any sort in the marriage, they have the right to speak out before the ceremony is completed!” Brooke exclaimed.

“So when the priest asks if there are any objections, we can speak out, right?” Christine wondered. “Why didn’t we think of that before?”

“They don’t always ask if there any objections, but I bet that we can come up with a well thought response for the objection,” Brooke said.

“So, we can do this? There’s a hope for our relationship?” He beamed.

“Yes, but I think that you should tell him. What if he disagrees with you at the wrong time and the objection becomes for nothing?” Christine said.

“He probably doesn’t want to talk to me. It doesn’t matter, though. We’re doing this. One of you has to make the objection, obviously. When I’m the center of attention, I have to make the case,” the man chuckled.

“I got this. If I get demoted, it will be worth it,” Brooke grinned.

“Thank you, Brooke. You’re a true friend.” He grinned for the first time in a while.

-

Jeremy sighed for about the third time that day, and the sun was barely up. Was he an idiot for doing all of this? Was everything he had with Michael going to be for nothing?

They weren’t in a fairytale where a Godmother could magic their problems away. Jeremy was in a white suit, and Sara Berry was in a white dress with his child under it. He felt no love for her, but he wanted to give that child a home. The child was the only reason he could handle the entire situation. 

Jeremy stepped up and he saw nearly everyone he had ever met. The church he was in was bigger than any building he had ever seen, even his own castle. It was a church in Heliosylum and it was grand. The ivory walls and columns were unique to that kingdom, and it was big enough to hold thousands of people. It almost gave Jeremy stage fright. 

The idea of making vows with her made him nauseous.

He stepped to his place and heard a few cheers echo throughout the church. His suit had a rose on it, not a violet. The rose reminded him of Michael’s color, and he just wished that his lover was here. It would make things easier to know that he was watching. It would be fantastic to know that Jeremy could look into his eyes and they would understand that their love was real.

It was just unfortunate circumstances that kept them apart.

The doors opened and Sara walked down the aisle, her father right next to her. The people clapped, but it seemed more like a formality than an actual cheer. Jeremy would have laughed if the setting was appropriate. 

She stepped up to the platform and winked at Jeremy. He shuddered. 

“We are here today to…” the priest’s voice was lost. Jeremy tuned him out and just waited for an indication that he should listen again. He knew how the wedding would go, so he counted the seconds and chose the right time to start listening again.

“Lady Berry, what vows do you have?” The priest asked.

Jeremy tuned her out. Everything sounded so sweet and fake and squeaky clean and it made his blood boil. Maybe he could save himself. Maybe he just had to build up the courage to do so. Maybe he just had to say no and everything would work out.

Jeremy did his best to say his on-the-spot vows as loud as he could, but it ended up being a bit too flat. Sara had a strained smile on her face and Jeremy honestly couldn’t care about her feelings. 

“Do you, Sara Berry, take Jeremiah Heere to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest finally asked.

“I do,” she grinned.

“Do you, Jeremiah Heere, take Sara Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Moment of truth. He took a deep breath.

“I do,” he said. His will wasn’t strong enough.

“I now pronounce you man and wife!” He shouted.

“Wait! I object to this marriage!” Brooke stood up from near the front and shouted. The entire church went dead silent.

“On what grounds, you wedding wrecker?” Sara screeched. Any bride would be pissed, but nobles were usually poised. Jeremy guessed that Sara wasn’t the most rational.

“Brooke?” Jeremy widened his eyes. What was she doing?

Someone opened the door, and a shape ran down the aisle at a speed Jeremy had seen once.

“Michael makes an entrance!” He held up an open book with a highlighted section.

“Michael?!” Jeremy wasn’t sure whether to be excited or mortified.

-

“What is happening to my special day?” Sara looked ready to be pull her hair out.

“The law states that guests of the wedding may object to the wedding if something devious if afoot. Old laws have to be respected, right? On my own time, I found that these things can be decided with majority votes,” Michael told everyone.

“So what? No one will agree to this! I’m pregnant!” She shouted.

“Even so, you don’t love Jeremy. Why do you all think that they never went on any dates? Why do you think that Sara never talked about Jeremy and vice versa until after they announced the pregnancy? Why do you think Jeremy was gone from the party?” Michael asked everyone. Discontented whispers spread throughout the crowd.

“These are all speculations! None of you believe this nonsense, do you?” Sara was losing her cool rapidly, just as Michael hoped.

“When I announced that I fell in love with Jeremy, everyone wasn’t sure where he went. He didn’t tell anyone that you two had sex in his room. But the reason why Jeremy was gone from the party about a week ago? Jeremy is known for not drinking. Anyone who has ever met him should know that. So, what does Sara do? She gets him drunk and they disappear. Even when an announcement is made to have Jeremy return to the main room of the Seveleve Castle, he doesn’t return. Sara, do you admit that you seduced him?” Michael didn’t let his face betray his true intentions behind that question.

“Of course, not! These are all fabricated lies of a delusional hero! Who are you going to believe? A captain or a noble?” She asked.

“So, if you didn’t seduce him, how did you have sex with him? Please explain how you had non-consensual intercourse with my prince!” Michael shouted.

Sara gasped and no one missed that. They were too invested in the sudden turn of events. She went quiet. Then, she picked her head up. “Jeremy raped m-”

“Liar! Everyone knows that Jeremy and I loved each other before you announced the pregnancy. Why would he ever want you, then?” Michael shouted. “Besides, if he truly raped you, why would you be so happy about having his child? You wouldn’t even acknowledge its existence if it wasn’t a baby born of love!”

Sara had nothing clever to say to that. Even so, she knew that she had to find something to say or else the silence would doom her. “I’m keeping the child because it didn’t do anything wrong,” she decided after a while.

“And how long did it take for you to come up with that? Everyone here, we’re going to take a vote! A vote to decide whom Jeremy should marry! I want everyone to stand up!” Michael interrupted. His voice was commanding and harsh, a complete contrast to his speech at the party. Everyone listened.

“This is madness! Call this off or I will have you beheaded!” Sara threatened.

“You will do no such thing!” Jeremy shouted at her. She shot an indignant look his way.

“The law gives me the right to ask this question. I want you all to think hard on this. If you believe that I should be the one up there with Jeremy instead of Lady Berry-” Michael took a deep breath. What was he expecting? A round of applause? A unanimous decision? Would they truly change their beliefs? Michael gritted his teeth. He had to try anyway. “Please remain standing if you believe that Jeremy and I should have each other’s hearts,” he continued. “I’m in love with him, and I want to be his forever, so I beg of you all to remain standing!” Michael announced.

There was a dead silence. Michael looked around and saw multiple groups of people sit down. He ran up on the platform, took another breath, and turned to face the audience.

The right side had a lot of people standing. The left side had a little bit more than half standing. Michael gasped and Sara stepped up.

“Everyone! You’re forgetting that this is my child! Are you really going to put it in a broken household? Think of it!” Sara pointed to her stomach. A few unsure people started to sit down.

“There’s a difference between being the carrier of a child and a mom. I don’t believe that a woman like you could love a child,” Michael spat out.

“Why don’t we ask Jeremy!” Sara gripped his arm. “Jeremy, honey. This is our child. You want it to have a mother, right? How about you decide this?”

Michael stared at Jeremy. Jeremy didn’t meet his eyes. 

“I do want a mother for our child,” Jeremy told everyone. A lot of people sat down.

“See? I told you all-” Sara started.

“But I don’t believe Lady Berry has the qualifications needed to take care of him or her,” Jeremy finished. As if they practiced it, nearly all the people were standing tall and proud at once.

“But this is still my child! I’m carrying it!” She insisted. 

“Like I said. That’s all you’re doing. There’s no love between us, Sara. Even after all this time, you never even said that you loved me. Or our child. Not even as a lie. You forced me to give you this child, but I will still love him or her when it’s born. That’s because Michael will be there to love him or her with me.” Jeremy stared her down.

Sara stared at him and fell to her knees, sobbing. One of the guards escorted her to the side to either console her or begin an arrest. Michael hoped for the latter.

Jeremy turned to Michael, and noticed that he was in the suit the night of the party. A teary smile formed on his face. “You did all this for me? I thought that you hated me.”

Michael walked over and held Jeremy’s hands tightly. “Never. I was upset, but I then realized where you were coming from. So, I made a plan to stop this wedding by gaining the support of the people while taking full advantage of the law,” he explained. “I didn’t tell you because I thought that you had given up,” Michael murmured.

“No, I never gave up. I missed you.” Jeremy relaxed his forehead against Michael’s. “Come on. We’ve got a wedding to finish.” He pulled Michael to the center of the platform.

“Um, let’s try this again.” The priest blinked twice at them. “Ser Michael Mell, do you take prince Jeremiah to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked.

“I do,” Michael responded without hesitation.

“Prince Jeremiah Heere, do you take ser Michael Mell to be your lawfully wedded… husband?” The priest asked.

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom.” The priest did his best. Michael and Jeremy smashed their lips together and the taller captain dipped his lover.

“Thank you. For everything you’ve done,” Jeremy whispered.

“Thank you. For making my life infinitely better,” Michael whispered.

The priest gave Jeremy two rings and they chuckled sheepishly. Perhaps they got a bit too rushed into things. Jeremy slipped the crimson one on Michael’s finger and Michael put the aquamarine one on Jeremy’s finger.

“Heh, we make purple,” Michael realized.

Jeremy snorted and laughed and just like before, Michael could have that sound playing for a week without getting tired of it.

Nearly everyone cheered and Michael couldn’t help but pull Jeremy closer to him. 

“Let’s party and just have no worries. For one night. Okay?” Michael whispered.

“Okay.” Jeremy smiled back.

-

After the wedding, Jeremy’s father was stunned, to say the least. Michael thought he would get an earful, but the king laughed it off. In the end, he wanted Jeremy to be as happy as possible. He wasn’t a bad guy, but the king (Michael wondered if he should call him father) was just a stickler for the rules. And if the people decided that their marriage was okay, then he wouldn’t press the issue.

And in the end, it all worked out for them. Michael wondered if supernatural forces were at play, but Jeremy insisted that they were simply meant to be.

Sara decided to give birth to the child. It was a boy that looked almost identical to Jeremy when he was a baby. She cradled him close to her heart before giving him to the royal couple.

“Sara, you have my permission to visit your child whenever you’d like,” Jeremy said. A shred of reluctance hung in his tone. Possibly suspicion.

“Why?” Her eyes flicked to his face in a mere moment.

“It’s still your child, and I can see that you cared about him. I won’t bar my child from seeing his mother,” Jeremy said. Michael held the baby protectively, but he nodded in agreement.

Sara looked down and tears spilled on the covers. “I’m so sorry. Everything I did, I did out of spite and selfishness. I’m going to Hell for what I’ve done, and yet you can forgive me?”

Jeremy bent down. “Only if you can forgive yourself first.”

Sara full on sobbed before hugging the prince. 

Michael rocked the baby in his arms nearby. He wasn’t sure how Jeremy could forgive her for raping him and almost ruining their relationship. He would’ve even called it naive of his love. Then again, Michael knew better to question Jeremy’s acts of kindness. Even if the world hated the prince, Jeremy never ran out of love to give. He could never hold a grudge, even against the wicked.

But while Michael still distrusted Sara, he knew Jeremy wasn’t a moron. He decided to have faith in his husband, but he would still be wary. 

After they all went home, the boy named Indigo joined the family. Jeremy said that he would’ve named him ‘Violet’ if he was a girl. Michael joked how Indigo was closer to blue and how the child looked almost exactly like Jeremy, who was basically the personification of blue.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeremy wondered.

“You’re calming, like a beach without waves,” Michael started. He kept Indigo tight in his arms.

“I see. What else am I?” Jeremy wondered.

“Moody.”

“Hardy har.”

“In all seriousness, you’re simply a welcoming presence, like a warm pool. When you’re angry though, you become a whirlpool that rips everything apart. You’re not angry often, thankfully. So you’re mostly a pool,” Michael said.

“Great. I’m the equivalent of pee in a pool. ‘Warm pool’ my buttocks, you failure of a romantic,” Jeremy deadpanned.

“Fine, then describe me,” Michael demanded as Jeremy opened the palace doors.

“Well, you’re obviously red. Energetic, lively, passionate. Everything you do, you do with purpose. You’re like a campfire. Warm, giving, bright,” Jeremy described.

“So you’re just using me for my heat, then. I knew there was something up whenever you cuddled me,” Michael huffed.

“You’re right. I’m cold-blooded. I rely on the heat of fiery things like the sun and Michael Heere,” Jeremy said.

“Being a Heere is a weird feeling. In a good way,” Michael said.

“That’s-”

“It’s just hard to believe I’m ‘Heere’ right now with you,” Michael finished.

“I’m calling off this marriage if this will be our future. Bad puns of our last name.” Jeremy could already feel the beginnings of a headache.

“Aw, love. Don’t be like that!” Michael walked up the staircase with Jeremy. They decided to put the cradle in what was originally Jeremy’s room. It was their family’s room now.

“I never gave you your wedding present, by the way,” Jeremy remembered.

“Is it of the sexual kind?” Michael smirked. Jeremy shook his head and Michael pouted.

“Later. This is an actual gift.” Jeremy went to his safe.

“Oh, no, not the kinky stuff again,” Michael groaned.

“This took a long time because I wanted it to be the best it could be.” Jeremy opened up the safe and pointed to the back of it.

The painting was of Jeremy and Michael. 

Jeremy drew himself with water circling his body. He even had a crown made out of ice on top of his head along with water covering his feet. He wore his robe, the one with the moon and stars. He was facing the left. 

Michael had fire erupting from his body. Ash and smoke came off his body and he wore his crimson cloak. He was facing the right. The sun burned over his head.

The most important part of the painting, however, was that they were holding hands. Their red and blue combined to make purple that connected them and stretched out to their shoulders. It was very simplistic, but it somehow conveyed everything Jeremy felt about his husband.

“I don’t have a name for it. I decided that it spoke for itsel- Michael, you’re crying.” Jeremy wiped away his tears.

“It’s freaking amazing. Perfect. I love it. I love you. I love Indigo,” Michael sniffled.

Jeremy chuckled and leaned to peck Michael’s lips. Instead, Michael smashed their lips together and Jeremy let him take control. They brought their making out to their bed and worked on getting their shirts off.

“Wah!” The baby cried out. Their libido disappeared in the same instant.

Michael groaned and Jeremy laughed so hard that tears fell on the bed. Michael kissed them away and went to see what was wrong with his baby.

Michael sighed and burped his baby. He was honestly guessing, but he turned out to be right and the baby stopped crying. A pair of arms slithered around his neck and Michael spun to kiss the top of Jeremy’s head.

“You’re so good already with our baby. You’re going to make a wonderful dad,” Jeremy beamed.

“You’re going to be the best dad in the world, Jeremiah.” Michael returned the hug. Whenever the captain hugged his husband, he always felt small and Michael just couldn’t help but think that he had to protect Jeremy even though he was more than capable of doing it himself.

“You’re my freedom, my fire,” Jeremy whispered.

Michael had to think of something as romantic to say. He could’ve said that Jeremy was his reality and his water. He could’ve said that Jeremy was the best thing in the world and that his eyes were as precious as sapphires.

“Uh, yeah,” Michael panicked. Jeremy’s expression contorted into one of barely restricted amusement and Michael quickly pulled him into another kiss. He picked up Jeremy bridal style and continued to make out with him.

“How romantic. I was expecting something more articulated than that, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. But you didn’t marry a poet.”

“Yeah, I married someone better than that.”

Michael squawked and Jeremy laughed. 

“You can’t keep complimenting me like this. I won’t have any good replies!” Michael warned him.

“Michael, it doesn’t matter if you can’t find the words to describe how you feel. You’re holding me close and you’re making me feel so loved that it almost feels selfish, receiving all of your attention. You don’t need words. You’re doing everything just right and that is more than okay with me.” Jeremy’s arms hadn’t left their spot around Michael’s neck.

“Damnit, Jeremy, what did I just say?” Michael chuckled. He stared into those deep sapphire eyes that he had grown to adore. Jeremy was perfect to him. Every motion he made was thought out and everything he did was done with one hundred percent effort. He was the most clever man that he had ever met. Michael realized he could’ve said all that and mentally facepalmed. 

“Alright, put me down, honey.” Jeremy tapped his shoulders.

“I appreciate that you’re smart!” Michael belted out. He set Jeremy down.

“Wh-what?” Jeremy stammered.

“You’re pretty much the smartest guy I know. You’re fantastic and brilliant. I’m so happy to be married to someone who knows so much and is so clever and brilliant. Like, you know magic, politics, history, science, culture, and emotions like you know your own hand.” Michael held up Jeremy’s palm and kissed it.

“No one’s ever called me smart. A lot of critics think of me as ignorant and childish,” Jeremy admitted.

Michael was ready to fight whoever said that.

“Michael, you burned away the ice on my heart. I thought that I wouldn’t ever find anyone to love. I live for my people, my child, and my friends, but I live the most for you. You’re a fire that’s worth getting burned for.” Jeremy grinned.

“Jeremy, you wash away my past with every action. I have done awful things to people before, but you guide me and direct me on a new path. One that is filled to the brim with light. I fight for the kingdom and the people, but I fight my hardest for you. I am your knight and your husband. Your love strengthens me and burns a new fire within me that gets stronger every second I spend around you.” Michael confessed.

No more words had to be said after that. They burned brighter together, and they both knew that.

And while their marriage had a few hiccups along the way, they stuck together through it all. At the end of their lives, Jeremy was buried first. He was put under the dirt next to the mountain. Michael died a few weeks later and was put right next to his husband. They shared a single tombstone with a phrase they picked out together. Michael initially wanted his tombstone to say that he died the same way as his parents did, but Jeremy liked the more flowery phrases with deep meanings.

After Michael was buried, Indigo worked by himself to set the tombstone in. When it was done, he left roses and violets on their respective patches of dirt.

The tombstone read: ‘While our bodies may be underground, our steam will rise forever’

**Author's Note:**

> Michael wanted their tombstone to say "We died of Ligma"


End file.
